


Sunshine in the Night

by jellyfish_kuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata and Kageyama are second years here, Hinata is a literal sunshine child, Kageyama is scared of thunder, M/M, Mostly platonic love, rating is for cursing, tsukkiyama if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_kuchen/pseuds/jellyfish_kuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash of lightning brightened up his entire room for about a second, and Kageyama ducked under his blanket as the thunder followed with a deafeningly loud roar.</p>
<p>Before he knew what he was doing, he had his phone pressed to his ear, and was listening to the sound of it ringing.</p>
<p>"Kageyama..?" Hinata's tired voice called into the receiver. "What's wrong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> In which Kageyama is terrified of thunder and Hinata is somehow able to calm him down.

A storm raged outside. Rain beat heavily on the roof and thunder rumbled lowly, sounding almost like a deep, animalistic growl. Huge gusts of wind whistled eerily against the side of the house, rattling the windows. Lighting flashed brightly, followed by a huge crack of thunder so loud the floor shook. 

Kageyama Tobio stared at the ceiling, kneading his blanket between trembling fingers. He glared at the window, flinching when another loud crash of thunder shook his bedroom. He was a 16 year old boy, for God's sake. Too old to be scared of a little thunder. Still, logic did nothing to stop the heavy beating of his heart and the rapidly rising panic he felt with each rumble of thunder and flash of lightning. 

He fumbled for his phone and pressed the power button. He was practically blinded by the light from his phone and had to squint to see the '1:46AM' on his lock screen. 

"Damn it.." he grumbled. Another flash of lightning brightened up his entire room for about a second, and Kageyama ducked under his blanket as the thunder followed with a deafeningly loud roar. He covered his ears and shook, his eyes wide open in terror. His phone screen cast a white-blue light around him.

He stared at the phone for a while until the light dimmed, and he shot his hand out to snatch it up. The rain seemed to be louder now, and the window rattled against the harsh winds. Before he knew what he was doing, he had his phone pressed to his ear, and was listening to the sound of it ringing.

After 3 agonizingly long rings, the sound of clicking and shuffling sounded in the receiver. "Kageyama..?" Hinata called into the receiver. "What's wrong?" Hinata's voice was rough and slurred with sleep.

"Uh, yeah.." Kageyama answered, feeling his cheeks flush red in embarrassment. "Sorry.. I uh.. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok, Kageyama.." Hinata mumbled, followed by a yawn. "What's up?" Hinata shifts on the other end of the phone, and Kageyama could somehow feel more relaxed already.

The thunder crashed loudly and Kageyama gasped, clutching his phone tighter. "N-Nothing.. I uh.. I just.." Kageyama couldn't come up with an excuse, and clutched a hand to his chest, trying to calm his heartbeat.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Hinata asked, sounding more awake now. 

"I-I'm fine, dumbass." Kageyama answered, his voice trembling softly. 

"Wow.. Its raining pretty hard right now." Hinata mused, shifting around again. For some reason, Hinata being unaffected by the storm pissed Kageyama off. "There's supposed to be a lot of storms this month."

"Ah, yeah.." Kageyama mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up in a blush. He peeked outside of his blanket just in time to see a bright flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder so loud that he yelped and burried himself in the blanket again. "Oh my God.." he breathed, his heart hammering in his chest. 

Hinata was quiet for a long moment. Kageyama shook softly and gulped, and just as he was about to speak, Hinata cut him off. "Are you scared of thunder, Kageyama?"

Kageyama felt his chest tighten and he took a steadying breath. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. God, this was embarrassing. Why did he call Hinata in the first place?

"It's okay if you are." Hinata said, calmly. "Everyone's afraid of something, right?"

"Yeah.. I-I guess.." Kageyama muttered, glaring into the dark. "I'm usually okay if it's a small storm.." he admitted, speaking slowly. "But it's really loud tonight.. I can't ignore it."

"Why'd you call me, then?" Hinata asked, his voice lilting in a way that meant he was confused. 

"Uh.. You sort of.." Kageyama blushed, his eyes widened as he stared into the dark. He was embarrassed at his own realization of what he was about to say. Kageyama heard the rain soften a bit.

"I, what?"

"You... sort of calm me down, and make me think rationally..." Kageyama muttered, feeling his heart pick up speed in an entirely different way. "Dumbass.."

Hinata laughed into the receiver. "Isn't it the opposite? You usually say how much I piss you off and make you do stupid things."

"You do." Kageyama grumbled. "Its hard to explain.. d-don't get the wrong idea, dumbass.." Kageyama was glad that Hinata couldn't see him because he was well aware that he was blushing hard.

"You know.. I think I get it." Hinata said softly. 

Kageyama felt his panic fade and sat up. "I think it stopped." He looked at the window and heard soft rumbling of the thunder, now much farther away. The rain was so soft that he could barely hear it and the wind had calmed. It felt like the storm was moving on. 

"It stopped here too." Hinata's voice yawned. "You're okay now, right?"

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up." Kageyama muttered. "You uh, won't tell anyone about this, right?"

Hinata giggled. "I won't, don't worry." 

"Goodnight, Hinata." Kageyama grunted before hanging up quickly.

\--

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night and rolled onto his side, hearing Natsu run down the hallway to his mom's bedroom. He sat up and yawned, then listened to Natsu's muffled crying and his mother's voice, soothing her. He was confused until he saw his window flash a brilliant white, followed by a rumble of thunder.

"Oh, so it's another storm.." he said to himself, rubbing his eyes as he yawned and flopped back into the bed. It'd been a few days since the last bad storm, and as Hinata lay awake he thought about Kageyama. He reached for his bedside table and grabs his cellphone, flipping it open. "I wonder if Kageyama's alright.." 

He thought about how panicked Kageyama sounded on the phone the other night, and searched through his contacts for Kageyama's phone number. He stared at the phone number for a long time, wondering if it'd be wrong to call to check on Kageyama. "It's the middle of the night, he might be sleeping through it.." he mumbled, hearing a loud crash of thunder and frowning. 

As a compromise, he decided to text him. 

To: Kageyama  
12:03AM  
Are you up?

Hinata closed his phone and sighs, staring at the ceiling with his phone closed on his chest. He watched the lightning throw shadows across his room and just as the thunder clapped again, his phone started ringing. He opened it and answered without looking to see who it was.

"Kageyama?" 

"Hinata..!" Kageyama whisper-yelled into the phone. It sounded like he was having a problem breathing.

"Whoa, Kageyama.. are you ok?" He sat up, wishing he could see him. Hinata's eyes stared in the direction of Kageyama's house.

"I-I.. I'm fine.." Kageyama grunts, his voice was shaking and Hinata grabbed his blanket in a tight fist. "I'll.. be alright.."

"Are you sure? Kageyama.. I'm here, ok?" He felt like he needed to reassure him, and let him know he's not alone. That's what he'd want if he were scared.

"Thanks.." Kageyama sighed out, his voice cracking. Hinata's chest tightened. "Thank you.. dumbass Hinata.." Kageyama mutters. For some reason, the insult thrown in made Hinata relax a bit. It meant Kageyama was calming down.

Another loud rumble of thunder sounded and echoed in the receiver. "I hope the storm ends soon.." Hinata sighs, flopping back into his bed and staring at his ceiling. 

"Yeah.. me too." Kageyama grumbled. Hinata felt a smile pull at his lips. "This is stupid.. I shouldn't be scared of thunder, I shouldn't need you to worry about me.."

"Well, you don't always get what you want. Besides, we're partners, aren't we? I mean, you always help me when my stomach is all messed up and when I get nervous and doubt myself." He says, grinning at the ceiling. "You're stuck with me worrying about you, Ka-ge-ya-ma~" he pronounced each of the syllables and giggled, hearing Kageyama's grunt in response.

"I guess." Kageyama mumbled, he sounded more relaxed than he did before.

Hinata started to talk about volleyball, and their upcoming practice match with Nekoma, and how Kageyama needs to get his shit together so he can set the ball for him like he always does, and so he can set a good example for the first years and keep Ennoshita-senpai from getting all scary.

It was almost endearing how Hinata rambled on about anything and everything to keep Kageyama's mind off the storm. Kageyama answered him with hums and grunts mostly, but Hinata didn't stop talking until he was sure the storm passed. 

"Kageyama~ You made it through the storm." Hinata grins, his cheeks turning a soft pink.

"Ah.. Yeah.. I did.. thanks.." Kageyama grumbled, and Hinata couldn't help but giggle quietly at the sound. 

"Don't hesitate to call me next time." Hinata said, smiling to himself. 

"Don't tell me what to do, dumbass.." Kageyama answered, though the insult had no weight behind it.

"Goodnight Kageyama~ See you tomorrow." Hinata yawned.

"Goodnight." Kageyama answered before he hung up. Hinata was left, staring at the ceiling with a slight smile on his lips. Hinata blinked and sat up, feeling his cheeks in both hands.

"Eh?" His cheeks were hot, and he was smiling like an idiot after talking to Kageyama on the phone for about an hour. He didn't quite understand, but he knew it was strange. 

\--

Hinata sighed, drinking his sports drink and sitting on the steps outside of the gym. Hinata looked up at the dark sky and frowned. He hadn't seen the sun in almost 2 weeks now and it was due to the rainy weather that had been almost non-stop. He grabbed his bag and headed to the club room so he could change and get home, hopefully before it started to rain again.

Ennoshita was on his way out of the club room as Hinata got there.

"Hinata, sorry for this, but can you lock up the gym and the club room? My parents are waiting for me in front of the school so I need to go now." He smiled apologetically and practically shoved the keys into Hinata's hand.

"Ah, yes, you can count on me, senpai!" Hinata grins, pointing to himself with his thumb. 

"Thank you so much!" Ennoshita waved and ran off. Hinata watched and ran his hand through his hair before he went into the club room. 

He changed his clothes and waited, Tanaka, Noya and the other third years left as a group, followed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, sharing an umbrella, even though it hadn't started raining yet. The first years entered the club room and exited shortly after saying their goodbyes to him.

Hinata waited for Kageyama for a while before he frowned, leaving the club room to check if Kageyama was still in the gym. He slipped his shoes off upon entering the gym and called out. "Hey! Kageyama! I have to lock the gym so hurry up!!"

Nothing.

"Fine, I'm locking you in here!!" Hinata grumbled before turning off the lights and leaving the gym. He turned and locked the door after slipping his shoes back on. 

As he walked back to the club room it started raining and he took off on a sprint to get back to the club room. After he got into the club room, he groaned at his wet clothes, and glared out at the rain. 

Hinata walked over to his gym bag and opened it. He grabbed up his phone and dialed Kageyama's number. He listened to it ring for a moment. 

"Damn it, answer your phone!!" Hinata grumbled, jumping when the doorway lit up with a white light and he heard a loud roar of thunder. "Damn, Kageyama.." The phone went to voicemail and Hinata slumped to the floor, eyes wide in panic. 

Hinata hung up the phone and glared at the floor. Where was he? He might be out in the storm. Will he be ok? Hinata's hands shook softly. The wind started to blow hard and knocked the club room door wide open. Hinata stood up and ran over, looking out the door briefly before he shut the door. Hinata frowned and started to change out of his wet uniform, hanging up his clothes on anything he could and changing into his Phys Ed clothes. 

He sat down on the floor and looked at his phone, pouting. He flipped it open and texted his mother. 

To: Mom  
7:54PM  
I'm at school. I'll head back when the storm passes.

As he pressed the send button, he heard heavy stomping headed towards the door. Hinata shrinks back and stumbled to the back corner of the room and ducked behind a folding chair, making much more noise than he'd intended to. 

The door flung open and Hinata ducked down farther, shaking hard. He heard the door slam shut and heavy breathing. Hinata peeked out from his hiding spot and saw Kageyama standing there, dripping wet, back pressed to the door and shoulders trembling. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata crawled out of his hiding place and ran to grab a towel from the shelf for him. Kageyama looked shocked that he was even there.

"What are you doing here?" Kageyama asked, voice shaking. 

"I'm waiting out the rain because I went looking for you and ended up stranded here." Hinata grumbled, pouting. "Ennoshita-senpai told me to lock up for him." He walks over and shoved the towel into his hands. "Dry off, already. You better not get sick."

Hinata pouted and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Kageyama started to dry off and peel off his wet clothes. Hinata watched him discretely-or tried to. He pouted, blushing embarrassedly at the sight of Kageyama's lean muscles, that he'd tried and failed to gain for himself. His body was small and his muscles weren't defined as much as he wanted them to be.

Kageyama locked eyes with Hinata's and the orange haired boy yelped and looked down, cheeks flaring red. He sighs, rolling his eyes at Hinata and pulls on his Phys Ed clothing. Thunder crashed and Kageyama froze, eyes wide in terror. 

Hinata looked up at him and blinked. "You alright, Kageyama?" He asks, watching Kageyama jump when he spoke. Hinata stood and walked over to Kageyama and touched his arm gently. "Your skin's really cold." He mumbled, cheeks turning light pink. 

"I'm fine!" Kageyama snapped, pulling away from him. "Just leave me alone!"

Hinata's eyes widened and he looked down. "Sorry." He mumbled through a frown. He turned away and sat on the floor, looking at his lap. 

Kageyama watched him and sighed, rubbing his neck. He looked back at the door just in time to catch a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder that made him stumble and trip, falling backwards onto the floor. He landed next to Hinata on his back with an exasperated "oof!!"

"K-Kageyama?! What happened? Are you ok?" Hinata leaned over him, looking shocked. Kageyama groaned and looked up at him, his dark eyes catching warm brown ones. 

"Y-yeah.. Sorry.." Kageyama answered. Hinata sighed and smiled at him, and Kageyama's breath hitched in his throat. His messy, orange curls hung in his face a bit and his round cheeks flushed a soft pink. He seemed to radiate warmth and safety like the Sun did. Hinata was the sun in this storm.

"Kageyama, are you sure you're ok?" Hinata asked, tilting his head. "You've been staring at me for a while and you have this scary look on your face." Hinata grumbled.

"This is my face, dumbass!" Kageyama rolled his eyes and glared up at him. Hinata flinched and jumped back before laughing. 

"See? You're better now." Hinata giggled, proudly. "I can tell you're feeling better because you called me that." Kageyama sat up and looked at his teammate.

"Dumbass Hinata.." Kageyama grumbled even though he felt the corners of his mouth raise in a small smile.

"You're scary when you smile, you know. You should work on that." Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the head and held it tight, forcing a yelp from the shorter boy. "Gah!! Kageyama!! I take it back!"

Kageyama started laughing and let go of Hinata's skull, clutching his stomach as he doubled over. Hinata fell backwards and pouted, catching himself on a shelf.

Hinata frowned. "Its not funny! I thought you were gonna squash my head like a grape!" He whined, only making Kageyama laugh harder.

"H-How are you doing this?" Kageyama asked as his laughter died down. "I usually can't do anything but sit on edge and shake during a storm, but you.. You make it different" 

Hinata shrugs. "Don't know.. I don't like it when you're not normal. It makes me anxious." He blushed softly, looking down. "I like it better when you're..." he waved his arms around, trying to find the words but none came.

"Thanks, dumbass." Kageyama smiles gently, putting his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah.. No problem." He smiled, blushing slightly. Hinata's warmth radiated off of him and Kageyama scooted closer to him for warmth.

Yes, Hinata was the Sun that chased away the storm, even in the dead of night.


End file.
